Akanes' Pain
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Akane finally loses control of her emotions and releases her pain in an unexpected way, with unexpected consequences. Ranma & Akane. Please R
1. The Pain

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - slight A/U.

* * *

It was Late evening, both Soun and Genma were out, Akane came running in eyes streaming, ran straight to her room and on to her bed, hoping that she hadn't driven him away.  
About ten minutes later she heard her bedroom door open and close again, and a weight as someone sat down on the bed close to her.  
Next thing she knew was a gentle yet strong pair of arms picking her up. She kept her eyes closed, she held hands to her face, didn't want him to see her cry, and yet didn't dare tell him to go.  
She felt the now very familiar motions of being taken up to the roof through her window, and as he sat down, she could just tell it was in a cross leg position, as he had sat her in his lap, one arm supporting her back, anther reaching and holding her shoulder, she felt safe, then he said those four words, and the dam on her emotions went.

Ranma had been delayed coming home, he'd had to ditch Akane and run off. That crazed bimbo of an amazon was after him – Again. It didn't take long for him to lose her but on the way back to the house he started thinking about the argument he and Akane were having right before.

FLASHBACK

Akane: "Why don't you go with the Chinese-Amazon hussy then?!"

Ranma: "What! Just because you're a sexless tomboy don't mean I will!"

Akane: "I don't care anymore if you want her, have her, I can't take it anymore you stupid JERK"

And then Shampoo had shown up shouting "AIREN!" so naturally Ranma had put the argument out of mind and had shoved Akane away so she didn't get hurt.  
Seeing this Shampoo had taken the opportunity to try to glomp Ranma, who had managed to dodge by jumping over the wall.

All Akane saw when she sat up was Ranma jumping over a wall, followed by Shampoo.  
_He . . . he went with her_ Akane's heart started breaking right then and there; she got up, took two steps, started crying and ran towards home.  
But worse betrayal was to come, as she rounded the corner she saw Ryoga walking away before someone threw a bucket of water out of the window above, as it landed on Ryoga he disappeared and in his place _oh no, no no no, I can't believe "__**NO**__!" _she screamed

The little Black pig turned around and saw Akane, and realised he had been found out. For just this occurrence he had grabbed a note in his mouth out of his pack.  
He had finally decided to tell Akane the truth he walked up to her stock still form, and let out a muffled "Bwee" in a somewhat shocked state she took and read the note.

_Akane,_

_Before you go off blaming Ranma DON'T! Yes he knew; but he could not tell you without dishonouring himself. Before I tricked you into making me your pet, Ranma found out about my curse, and made me the promise on his honour that he would tell no one.  
As you have seen from our fights, he was not happy about this, but a promise is promise to him, the way he thinks is the opposite to his father so please lay any blame on me._

_I have had a lot of time to think on the road, and now realise a lot of what has happened to me is my own fault, and that really until I tried to come between you and him, all he ever did was help me._

_I ask only one thing, please can you use the hot water out of the thermos in my pack to change me back, and then once I am dressed, point me in a direction away from your house, and I will not even try and come back until at least 2 months._

_By then if you still wish to have nothing to do with me, I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone._

_Ryoga_

Akane helped him into human form, and then pointed away from her house, Ryoga, expression of stone only said, "Goodbye Akane" before walking off.

Then feeling the double hurt ran home.

END FLASHBACK

_God, I've messed up, she's either gonna let me talk to her or not, Damn Ranma, why do you have to argue with her!_ He thought of the argument, of how when he had glanced back he saw the betrayal in Akane's eyes.  
It had torn him up, _I can't do this anymore!_ He trudged in the front door and walked straight up to Akanes bedroom door, stood outside and listened.  
_Dammit she's crying, and it's my fault! Gods Ranma, get it right this time! Don't mess up like Jusendyo. _He took a deep breath and walked through the door without knocking, and what he saw tore at his heart.  
Akane was lay there, crying her eyes out, if her aura was anything to go by she was a complete mess of emotions. _An It's my fault, god what the hell's wrong with me?_ the thought came back to him. Slowly he'd closed her door, sat on the bed, _Please, please don't mallet me please_ He thought, and being as gentle as possible he took her into his arms, carried her out her bedroom window and up to the roof.  
Once he got himself seated, and got Akane settled he said four words, filled them with all he felt for her. "Akane, I'm so sorry"

"Akane, I'm so sorry" those four words she had heard, they broke any hold she had of hiding how she felt, not because of the words, but the emotion he'd put into them, she heard the love in them.  
She wrapped one arm round his back, reaching to his shoulder with the other, turning her face to his red shirted chest and cried out every last bit of pain, heartache, betrayal and despair she had felt these past two years.  
All the insults she had endured, all the fights, and now; now she could let go of the agony, the hurt she had bottled up, she let it all come out.  
Crying out into the night, in his arms, not caring who heard her screams, she needed to let it all go.


	2. Pain Shared

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

KASUMI AND NABIKI

Kasumi had heard the screams and where they were coming from and realised the only way they could be coming from up there was if Akane had allowed Ranma to take her up there.  
Yet even she and her sister Nabiki were not able to hold back their tears, for the raw pain those screams held, yet Kasumi was able to hold a little smile, maybe now they could heal past hurts.

For Nabiki who had heard these screams, she had locked herself in her room, hearing her sister finally acknowledging the pain she'd been in was too much.  
_No more, please, Kami grant her happiness now. I swear I'll stop making money off her!_ As far as Nabiki was concerned now, her sister was more important than anything else now.

Akane's screams had travelled far across Nerima that quiet night, everyone heard them, heard the pain she was in, and knew, they just knew if things didn't change she would be lost.

THE AMAZONS

Ku Lon was sat meditating on the roof of her restaurant at the time, as the first screams hit, broke her out of her trance she looked towards the source. She could just see the Tendo's roof from here, and she could barely make out two figures on that roof.  
_Finally he's chosen, an I'll be damned if he causes that girl this pain simply by not being with her, what'll him not being here do to her? I must think on this_  
As the screams echoed on in the night the amazon matriarch heard the pain, dejection, and shattering hopes. Even one such as she could not fail to be moved by it, and she started to cry, no sobs, just the watering of her eyes as she remembered pains past.  
_I can't do it; I can't make her go through what I went through. Shampoo will hate me when I tell her to give up her Airen _and then from behind her she heard a single sob as another wail of pain echoed in the night, turned around to see both Shampoo and Mousse.

Shampoo woke up to the screams, recognised who they belonged to and smiled at first, but as they went on, she realised just how much hurt another person was in.  
It mattered not that it was her rival; just that this person was in so much emotional agony, pain she had helped cause. She could feel the loss in the screams, and started to cry herself.  
Slowly she got up and went to the Kitchen to get a cold glass of water; she needed to be held while this was going on.  
_Akane really love Airen? More than I do, if I take Airen Akane be in this pain all time? I not do that to ANYBODY! Even Mousse I let follow!_ she decided two things that night. She would no longer chase Ranma, and to give Mousse a chance, she made her way up to the roof, but saw Mousse first, his own pain visible in his eyes to her for the first time.  
She went up to him and said in mandarin "Please come up to the roof with me Mouse, I'll need your support when I tell Great-Grandma I want to go home without Ranma." Mousse nodded.  
So she went up to the roof where her grandmother did her nightly meditations, and as she came up behind her, a particularly emotion filled outcry finally broke through her own resolve and she let out her own sob.  
At this she saw her Great-Grandmother turn, and saw the tears being shed. "Shampoo want to ask, will grandmother allow Shampoo leave Airen alone and will let Shampoo be with Mousse? Shampoo knows Mousse love her, and Shampoo care about Mousse. Maybe even love."  
She saw Ku Lon smile, and heard her answer in that smile, I take it also you wish to be held? And that is why you have the water in your hand." Shampoo nodded, at hearing and seeing this Mousse stepped up. "Shampoo, whether as you are now, or in your feline state, I'll be there for you.  
Shocked Shampoo dropped her glass, turned and held on to Mousse, who in turn held her back.  
He then picked her up, and sat by the Elder so they could all comfort each other while hearing Akanes' pain echoing in the night.

THE KUNOS

Kodachi and Tatewaki were having a late repast, they had decided to try and fix their sibling rivalries and were going over the few fond memories they had of each other.  
"Tachi?" Kodachi said "You remember when you saw me walk for the first time, remember what you told me years after?"  
He looked up his face serious, "I do, and much as we have become rivals I still mean that today sister, I was so proud of you, my baby sister could walk." He finished with a ghost of pride in his voice, and a whisper of a smile on his face.  
Kodachi smiled _look at him, the time we've wasted fighting. Damn I miss my brother_ and then they heard the agony across the night. Head slamming up, eyes wide she gasped. "Tachi isn't that. . ."  
He nodded, "She's in pain, only the one she loves can help her now." He said, and much to Kodachis' surprise he stayed sat where he was.  
"I always thought you – oh my" she stopped at a particularly heartrending scream.

Tatewaki shook his head at his sisters' statement. "No sister, this night I have lost both Akane, and the pigtailed goddess." He held his hand up before she spoke. "It took me long to accept, but it is true, Ranma-San and Ranma-Chan are one and the same.  
Tonight with those screams we hear now, we have both lost." Looking at his sister who started to cry properly for the first time in years he thought _I vow, from this day forth to treat you better, nay Everybody will be treated better by my hand – it is time for Kuno the fool to grow – up.  
_He stood up and walked around the table to her. "Kodi" he said using his pet name for her, one he had foreswore years before. "Could you use a brother's comfort now?"  
At this Kodachi got up and into her brothers' arms, and the last thing he said before just holding his sister for comfort was" I've missed you Kodi"

UKYO

When the screams first echoed in the night shocking her awake, Ukyo had gone downstairs, to work on cleaning up from the late crowd thinking she could block her rivals screams to the night, yet as the time went on.  
_God, who would have thought, that angry girl was really in this much pain? I can't take this anymore_  
She went upstairs to her room, sat on her bed, pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms about them before finally, resting her head on her arms.  
_Dammit I'm the cute one, I need him, at least I thought I did_ She winced at a particularly agony filled wail. _No, she NEEDS him, I just want him. _She thought, her own shoulders shaking as she let out quiet sobs of her own.  
she never even heard her door open, didn't feel him sit next to her, yet she did feel his arms around her. _Kontasu_ She leaned into his embrace, accepting the comfort offered. Accepting him.


	3. Pains Resolution

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

_WHY! Why didn't he tell me sooner! Please just tell me why, I know he didn't say it just, but I swear I heard love in his voice! _Akane screamed in her mind, over and over, until letting the thought out with one final incoherent scream. After what had felt like forever Akane stopped screaming; now only crying. She kept her hold on Ranma, he'd not moved her, not said any more, just held her, let her scream her pain into the night sky, even now, he didn't try stop her tears, only held her, kept her in a safe embrace.  
"R. . . Ranma?" she said quietly into his chest, even though her voice hurt to use.  
"I'm here." He said, barely a whisper  
Akane had to know, yes he'd said it before but now she had to know. "do – Did you ever love me?" she asked, turning her eyes up to look into his, and noticed how his face was also tear streaked, taking her hand off of his shoulder, she cupped his face.

Earlier he had been holding her as she screamed, knew the pain in those screams, felt the hurt he'd been the cause of shouted out to the night, saw the despair in her face as she held on to him  
He no longer cared whether it was manly or not, without moving, his own tears fell, tears of guilt, shame, fear and self-hate. _It's almost like she blasted her emotions out, wait that . . . _  
Now he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, now full of hope, where before there had been pain, _Good gods, what have I done to you 'Kane? _he could not believe this beautiful woman still wanted him.  
For the first time in his life he was sure of his words "Akane, I never stopped loving you. You're my world. If I lost you I would travel the world just to find you, you are the missing piece to my heart, and there's not a more beautiful person than you, I love you."  
Her next words surprised him the most, wrapping her arms around his neck, she simply said, "Show me."  
He nodded, picking keeping her in his arms he stood up, jumped off the roof and holding her bridal style walked into the house, his eyes never leaving hers, and walked up the stairs too her room with her head resting on his chest.

Kasumi turned ant the short _thump_ outside, turned and saw Ranma come in carrying Akane, both their faces tear streaked, but now no one could mistake the love in this pairs eyes, she knew she should stop them doing anything improper but thought better of it. _You deserve to be happy little sister. _She thought.  
She walked to Nabiki's room and tapped on the door.

Nabiki had finally gotten herself under control when she heard a knock her door. "Come in" she called. Surprised it was Kasumi coming in. "What's wrong sis?"  
"Nothing's wrong, not anymore, I didn't feel like cooking for just the two of us tonight, fancy going out for a meal?" at this request Nabiki was shocked.  
"Ok sis, spill it! I've already vowed to kami that if they let Akane be happy that I'll stop using her too make any money." _It's the least I can do after feeling that._ Nabiki thought.  
Kasumi smiled, "Nothing's wrong, I just thought after sorting their feelings with each other they could use some privacy." Nabiki blushed. "Err – I'll pay lets go." On their way out Nabikis' room they heard the definite sounds of pleasure coming from Akane's room and fled.


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

The next morning found Akane awake first slowly she pulled herself closer to Ranma resting her head on his chest, thinking about the events previous to their final admittance of their love.  
She started crying, not the heart rending sobs of yesterday, but the ones that spoke of doubt, would he still want her this morning, was it only the moment that he felt, or did he truly want her. It didn't matter, she knew she loved him.

Ranma woke to the feel of moisture on his chest, and opened his eyes to see Akane facing away, lay on his chest shoulders shaking. He was about to say something when he realised she was already talking; obviously thinking he was still asleep.

She started talking, knowing if she did it while he was asleep she would never have to hear his rejection. "Ranma, I love you, I know you find that hard to believe after all I put you through, even thinking you'd ran off with Shampoo, but then you came back to me, too soon to have done more than run away from her."  
She took a deep breath to try steady herself, "I know about Ryoga, Know he's cursed, saw it happen yesterday. I was gonna mallet you ya know, but he explained things, made me see he'd put you in a situation where no matter what you did you'd be wrong. I see now all those times you fought P-Chan you were trying to protect me."  
_Here goes_ "I'm sorry if I've pushed you too far, I" She paused for a deep breath. "I understand if you still want to leave me, but I'll always love you, even if you don't love me, I know that what you said last night on the roof – you said because you knew I needed to hear it. I love you baka." She finished quietly.

Ranma was dumbfounded; she thought he'd lied because she needed it. _Nu – uh, you ain't losing me tomboy_ He thought. Slowly he drew a finger down her arm and simply said. "And what makes you think I didn't mean it huh?" She stiffened against him and he heard her ask, quietly as though afraid of the answer "How, how long you been awake?"

She was worried, how much had she given away of her fears, and then he answered her. "Well I was gonna say something when I woke, then I heard you saying – quote – Ranma, I love you, I know you find that hard to believe – end quote, so I guess I heard everything huh?"  
Now truly scared of the reaction she didn't speak only nodded.

Ranma saw her head nod and sighed, she really thought he didn't want her. "Akane, please, look at me, I want to see your face hmm?" she turned her head so she was looking at him. And then with all the will he could put, praying she would see the truth in his eyes. "Akane Tendo, I love you, I would not just say that to make you feel better, I am saying the truth. I. Love. You. Ok?" The smile on her face took his breath away, "Kawaii" He saw her tense a moment and a flash of pain in her eyes. _Shit she thought I was gonna say Kawaii-Kun! Oh god_

She heard him say "Kawaii" And automatically tensed to not show how when he finished with 'Kun' she wouldn't have a go at him. "Akane" she heard his voice, guilt evident in it. "Look I . . . I never meant those times when I threw insults an all that other stuff at you, I love you, and you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with ok. I'll try not to insult you anymore, but could you please leave the mallet at home ne?" she had to smile, sitting up and looked down at him. "Hai. I Love you Ranma. Please don't let me regret it. You're the first boy I've ever trusted, I . . . couldn't stand it if I lost you." As she finished saying this her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
She felt Ranma's gentle hand on back, something that only two days ago would have got him the mallet, as the slow trickle of a tear started its way, she saw him sit up, lean in close and kiss the tear away.

"I may be a baka Akane, but I'm your baka, and I promise you this, I ain't ever leaving you. This last bit he finished by reaching up taking her into his arms and giving her a loving kiss, one that spoke the truth of his words, he was not going to let her lose him.  
As they finished their kiss someone knocked Akanes door and they heard Kasumi calling, "Ranma, Akane, when you're ready breakfast's done! And don't deny you're together!" Akane felt her face redden as Ranma burst out laughing, "Be with you soon!" He called.  
"Ranma," Akane said quietly, scared of the next bit she was going to say. "I, I do love you, but I don't want to get married yet. I want to spend time with you as a couple first." She looked away scared of the outburst sure to follow, instead all there was, was him taking her into his arms again, and he whispered in her ear, "Ok, how does in another year sound, talk about it then and see what we both want?"  
She whipped her head around to see no denial, no rejection, just honesty and understanding, causing her to well up again _Aye, aye, aye, when did I get so emotional! _threw her arm around his neck, holding on to him tight.

_Have I really hurt you that much in the past 'Kane?_ Ranma thought just seeing the relief in her eyes. He just held her when she threw her arms around him, crying with relief into his shoulder.  
"Akane, I got to ask, how long have you been hiding your pain from me?" he said, from somewhere the direction of his neck and shoulder her heard her answer. "Nearly two years Baka, Nearly two long bloody hard years"  
The stab of guilt he felt at this hit him like a sledgehammer, he held on to her tightly, "No more hiding, from either of us. I love you."


	5. Taking Control

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

A short while later they came down to breakfast, Ranma noticed their manner surprised the rest of the family however as Kasumi had managed to keep their secret of spending the night together, she had only told the fathers that the two were talking.  
So when they came in Akane holding on to his arm both Soun and Genma started their Victory dance shouting "The schools will be united at last!"  
Noticing the look of fear across Akanes face he reached over to her hand, patted it to get her attention so she'd look at him. He mouthed "you ok" she shook her head, whispering back "It's too soon to marry!" he nodded, and a look of determination crossed his face.  
Looking at the dancing pair going through their notes deciding which priest could come that afternoon he shouted out "HEY!" stopping them in their tracks. "Now that's enough nonsense; you pair are acting like children with your puppets. Now get this through your skulls, Yes Akane is my fiancée, and yes ONE day we will marry." He closed his eyes, and the room temperature seemed to drop. Opening them with a look he usually saved for people like Saffron. "However, these puppets strings have been cut, When we marry will be a time of our choosing, NOT yours. Should you try to force anything on either one of us, the consequences will be dire."  
Genma looked at his son "Boy you will do –" Ranma cut him off with a wave and answered "Don't you 'Boy' me anymore, you were younger than me when I was born so shut your trap." Looking to Akane's father. "Tendo-San, as the fiancée of your daughter I would make a twofold request to the on-going happiness of your own daughter." At this and the formality of the request Soun stopped being Soun and for the next few minutes was the Patriarch of the House, commanded by nobody.  
"You may Ask Ranma-San; I will hear your words." He replied.  
_Ok here goes._ Ranma thought. "One, that to save your daughter unnecessary fear of being Wed too fast that you allow her to choose her own time, place and arrangements for the wedding, and two, that my Father be removed from this house forthwith, the reasoning being he may try force you to change your mind, if you agree to the first part, and thus jeopardise your own daughters happiness, Which I'm sure as her father you would not wish." With that he bowed to indicate he had finished speaking.

Everybody looked poleaxed, except Tendo-San, who thanking the formality of the request gave him the time to think. He was already on his way to the Decision that got hurried to its conclusion, when Genma snapped out of his shock and went to go for Ranma. Before he could do more than stand however Soun spoke harshly, using a tone he had not needed to use for a long time. "Sit Down Saotome-San; You Are Acting Out Of Line. You Have Not Had My Permission to Speak" Shocked and realising how out of place his actions regarding the moment were he stayed quiet. A formal request had been made and needed an answer. "Tendo-San, Permission to speak" Genma requested to which Soun privately took delight in replying. "Denied" and then continued to speak.  
"Saotome Ranma, I have considered your words and find they have merit, more so than you realise. As of this day forth, none of my daughters will marry outside of their choosing-"  
Genma interrupted "But Soun you ca-"CRACK Souns fist had smashed into Genmas nose. Looking at Genma he said quietly "You speak out of turn again and it will be your jaw!"  
"As I was saying, none of my Daughters shall marry outside of their choosing, and Saotome-San I wish you out of my house by the fifth hour past midday. Will this be acceptable Ranma-San?  
Looking extremely relieved Ranma finished the formalities. "Indeed more than Acceptable Tendo-San. I thank you." They both bowed, and then soun got weepy. "Waaaaah my baby Akanes all grown up!"

Akane had held on to Ranma with a death-grip throughout thinking any moment they were going to have to fight their case, but they didn't.  
As they sat for breakfast Ranma Akane sat a lot closer to Ranma than she usually did, resting her head on his shoulder. This would account for why the fist nearly struck her, the one AIMED for her by non-other than Ranmas Father, however what Genma had expected was not what Genma got, It was obvious he was trying to provoke a fight with Akane, NOT Kasumi, who at the moment of the strike did her own flying kick across the table sending Genma sprawling. Turning to her Father Akane said, "I'd like to ask can he leave sooner?" The Tendo Patriarch nodded. "As soon as he's awake. Now get to school before he wakes." Both Ranma and Akane nodded.


	6. Ramifications

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

On their way to school they heard a familiar bicycle bell followed shortly by "NIHAO!" _Great now I gotta remember don't mallet Ranma_ she thought this over in her mind when suddenly Akane was the one that got glomped!  
"Err, Shampoo, you were aiming for Ranma right?" Akane asked confused – Ranma looked everywhere but at the two girls.

Ranma didn't know what to think, _Am I seeing this? Akane getting glomped on!_ just then a duck carrying a robe and a thermos showed up. – KWAK – it called out. Shampoo stopped glomping Akane and turned to the duck.  
"Ok Mousse, remember what we practice!" this got Ranmas mind to boggling. _Shampoo – nice – Mousse – hwha_ fortunately for him Akane looked to be in a similar state of bewilderness.  
The duck climbed into the robe that Shampoo had put out leaving just his head showing out of the top.  
Shampoo then took the thermos and turned Mousse back to human form; it was obvious now what they had practiced was doing the change with his duck body in such a way that he would be fully dressed minus shoes at the end.  
_Whatthehellisgoingonhere – Slow. Thoughts. Down! _Akane had now come to stand by Ranma and was discreetly holding his hand; he gave it a slight squeeze to offer her some reassurance, Even though he didn't know if it was the right thing to do.  
Shampoo reached into the box on her bike "Here go Mousse, got your sandals." Said with a smile of. . .love to Mousse? Ranma face faulted.

Shampoo noticing her once husband and rivals faces couldn't help it, she fell down against Mousse, Laughing hard enough to cry. Mousse laughing as well had to hold on to her just to keep her upright! "I'm sorry, but I wish you could see your own faces" Mousse said.  
"Now as for explanations. Shampoo?" Hearing this Shampoo managed to calm herself. And explained.  
"Last night when Akane upset, you no realise, but you send out what Great-Grandma called a Chi Emotion Burst" she stopped when she heard Ranma mumble "Bloody 'el"

Akane was confused. She'd heard Ranma's statement but didn't know why it warranted that. Mousse was speaking again, so she wrenched her attention to her. "We've arranged that you miss the day at school so that Ranma can fully explain what that entails. But suffice to say, we will not be hounding you to marry anymore. Shampoo only hugged you in thanks Tendo-Chan." With that they walked off, Mousse carrying Shampoos bike and with his arm over Shampoos' shoulder.  
She raised a finger to point going "but – Moo – but, ACK!" She squawked at the end when Ranma grabbed her. He took her into the park over the fence, and then up one of the biggest trees out.  
Big enough that no one could see them from the ground. They were totally alone. Akane liked this. "Hold me like you did last night?" she asked him, he was only too happy to comply.  
Once settled on a branch wide enough for 7 people to sit with room to spare he started speaking.

"A Chi Emotion Burst – that's what you did last night, basically you snapped emotionally.  
When you felt safe to cry all the pain you had been having, it was heard by more than our neighbours. All of Nerima will have known a girl was crying in despair last night.  
This is because once you started to truly let your barriers up here-"he tapped her forehead "and here" He poked her chest. "Your Chi mixed with your emotions, and waved out. The other thing is though, everyone would have heard a crying young lady, but those responsible for your pain; well they would have heard that. And should they be able to do something about it, they would not be able to resist."  
He took a breath closing his eyes for a minute, holding back the tears from remembering the despair he'd heard in her cries. "Shampoo and Mousse are the first example we see, I fully expect other . . . Changes but I don't know what they'll be yet. But don't be surprised if some people act different." She had a worried look on her face then. "Does, does that mean last night was . . . a . . . mistake. She said.  
"NO!" Ranma shouted making her jump. More quietly he continued. "Last night couldn't have happened Just because of a blast of Chi, All that did was let me see your pain, how much I had truly . . . " _Gods get the words right! _His own tears were now falling, he didn't care. "How much pain you – "He had to take a breath. "You were in because . . . of . . . me. When I felt that, I thought I was going to lose you. Don't you understand, the chi blast makes those responsible, FEEL how much pain you're in BECAUSE of them? When I felt that, I suspected but wasn't sure until Mousse said it today." He was staring straight ahead now. "But because of my suspicion I thought I had truly lost you, and even now have to ask. How, how can you love me." He closed his eyes, his body shaking with the supressed emotion.

Hearing this Akane made a decision, "Straighten up your legs, I need to sit facing you. She said, once he had done this, she knelt in front of him, her legs either side of his, sitting back on her heels she started speaking.  
"Who is it that's always there when I'm in danger? Who on countless times has held me when I've been upset? Who saved MY life at risk to their own more than once?" and then cupping his face in her hands, she asked quietly. "Who am I kissing now?" With that she leaned forward until their lips met.  
She practically moulded her body to his; he brought his arms around her back while she lost her hands in his hair. As they broke for air, she looked in his eyes and saw the desperate plea.  
_is this truly how much pain he's been hiding too? That he's still so worried he's gonna lose me?_  
Looking into his eyes she tried to put all he passion, how she felt, willing him to see the truth "Ranma, I love you, if I lost you now I would not know how to go on." At this they realised it was getting on for time, but didn't care. Then Ranma surprised her once more, he drew her in for what she thought was just to hold her, but next thing she knew he was muzzling her neck, placing soft gentle kisses there.  
Feeling the warm sensations this sent through her body, she decided maybe, just maybe they didn't need to get out of the tree yet.

An hour later a very flushed looking Ranma leapt to the floor just before turning to catch Akane, as he did he decided to throw a little jibe her way. "You know, you're hairs a mess." He said with his signature smirk.  
She gently punched him on the arm before taking hold of it in hers. "Oy, that's your fault, we may not have done much up there, but your hands were everywhere!" she seemed you shiver in remembered pleasure.  
He leaned in next to her ear, "You're welcome." He whispered. Before he realised it she had turned her head and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips. "I expect more tonight, mister." She whispered at the end when they stopped to breath.  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to Di- URK" Ryoga was stopped by Akane's hand wrapping around his throat.

Akane narrowed her eyes at Ryoga "You do remember yesterday, Don't you?" Ryoga nodded. _I still can't believe I let you see me naked!_ "Then get this through you pig-brain! LEAVE. US. ALONE! You said you'd give us 2 Months before we could worry about seeing YOUR face again!" the last word she said whilst flipping him over the garden wall so he'd be lost when he stood up. "Right, Ucchans' should be open, and now I'm hungrier than YOU!" she said to Ranma smiling.  
People the other side of the street stopped at Ranmas bellow of laughter

Ukyo didn't know why but she felt that she needed to stay at the restaurant today. She snorted, she hadn't even opened the restaurant! It had taken her until the early hours and a lot of warm milk to help her get back to sleep.  
she was now wandering around downstairs as getting things ready for the evening rush while Konatsu was out getting supplies.  
*tap, tap, tap*she looked up to see Ranma knocking on the window with Akane Behind his shoulder. With a worried frown, she went and let them in. "Akane you ok now?" Ukyo asked. Akane nodded.  
"Well come in sugars, I'll make us a bite to eat." She invited.  
she went around to the back of her grill while Akane and Ranma sat at the nearest table. Observing how close they sat and how comfortable they were with each other it only reaffirmed a decision Ukyo had mad that morning. Taking a scroll out of her sleeve she flipped it over to land in the middle of their table.

When the scroll Landed Ranma didn't know what to think. He carefully picked it up and unfurled it, reading what was on it.

_I Ukyo Kuonji hereby terminate the agreement made between My father and Ranmas father of marriage._

_The reason for this is Ranma is not eligible for myself as his heart lies upon a different path, I also absolve Ranma of any responsibility to the troubles caused by our fathers._

_Signed_

_Ukyo Kuonji_

Ranma's mouth had slowly gotten wider and wider as he'd read this, _This is, this, err, ok what_ "Ahem, what brought this on Ucchan? Not that I'm complaining!"  
He watched Ukyo slowly turn around, fixed Akane with a look that pleaded her to listen more than Ranma. "When I heard those screams last night, I . . . I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't pretend I didn't know the truth. You two belong to each other. Hearing your pain last night Akane, I Broke down and totally lost it, as I knew I was part to blame. I don't know how I knew, but I knew the hurt, the pain I felt was my fault. I couldn't keep doing that to you."

Hearing this Akane got up slowly, unshed tears in her eyes, went around the other side of the grill and pulled Ukyo into a strong embrace – Ranma face faulted! – Akane whispered in Ukyos' ear two words. "Thank you." Ukyo started to cry, not wrenching sobs, but the cry of acceptance.  
After what seemed forever to Akane Ukyo finally pulled away, and looked straight into Akane's face, Somehow Akane knew she'd better listen to the next words said.  
"You take good care of Ranchan for me, in return I'll teach you how to cook his favourite okonomiyaki. And don't say you can't cook, you've never had me as a teacher sugar."  
Akane was overjoyed, Not only was Ukyo stopping going After Ranma but she was going to help her cook - _me the Kitchen-wrecker, learning to cook properly!  
_She felt a pair of strong arms come around her from behind and hold her tight, she leaned back against him into his embrace, felt his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. "I'll even try not to complain Kawaii one" he whispered in her ear.  
she knew she must be blushing just from the chuckle off Ukyo, just then the front door opened. "Ranma Saotome, I would have words with thee and thy fiancée."  
Akane was shocked at the polite tone in Tatewaki's voice, and heard Ranma answer. "As long as ya not after a fight; then sure take a table."

Tatewaki Kuno was surprised at the polite tone returned and spoke again. "I fear I may be overbold to ask, but as long as we promise no trouble, might my sister join us?" He said, obviously worried at the action.  
Ranma now looking directly into his eyes with his own that looked like ice shards at this moment said in a very quiet voice – enough to worry Tatewaki. "again, any trouble and I'll no longer pull my punches. Girl or no. Agreed?" _Finally, he does truly care for Akane that threat proves it_ Tatewaki nodded and took a table, his sister followed quietly, dressed normally for once.  
He waited until both Ranma and Akane were seated. "Miss Ukyo, might I ask you to prepare 5 meals and join us" He then asked. Turning to Ranma, "First let us talk of non-essentials – can I drop the formal language?" He saw Ranma blink in . . . Shock? Before he nodded. "Right, here's the deal, a certain young lady, who I was" Turning to his sister. "What was that word Kodi?" She replied "Enamoured, I believe Tachi"  
Turning back to Ranma and Akane he managed not to laugh loudly but chuckled. "You look like you've been hit on the back of the head with her spatula!" He said pointing to Ukyo who was bringing the food over.

Ranma was in a world of confusion. _Both Kuno's getting along with each other. Both acting . . . SANE? Being polite? It's happened – they've finally snapped!_ at Tatewakis' chuckle however he was able to stop thinking in circles.  
Once Ukyo put the food down however all talk stopped, they just enjoyed a pleasant meal together.  
Once the food was done though Ranma looked directly at the Kuno's "O.k what's the deal? You show up, don't accuse me of being a sorcerer, and – no offence – you're both acting SANE!"  
He was surprised to hear Kodachi laugh a normal laugh. "Ranma don't you get it, whatever happened last night helped us too, it made us see reason – That and well - " She looked to her brother to continue, which he obliged.  
"We wish to thank you, I have now accepted the truth of your curse Ranma, and I have also decided that it would be best for my health to stop chasing you miss. Tendo. Flying over the school every day – Well tends to hurt after a while!" At this they all burst out laughing.  
"And lastly, to start to make reparations for all we've done to you over time – here." He handed over two envelopes to Ranma and Akane."  
"Travel tickets?" Ranma asked. "Indeed, this is my first act of atonement there will be more in future, however would you and Akane not enjoy a trip to the Caribbean. I assure you the sea there is quite warm. No curse interfering with your swimming" He said, the last with a true smile.  
Ranma looked at Akane who simply smiled up and said, how's this week coming sound?" He nodded at her.  
"Thanks Kuno, Kodachi, give us some time to get to know the new you and we may one day be able to be friends." Then with a look at Kodachi. "No poisons or chemicals though"  
Kodachi laughed – another normal laugh! "Ranma, I've given that up, I will also be seeing a therapist soon along with Tachi. We're trying to get better, so worry not, I won't gas you anymore." This Tatewaki saw, caused a sigh of relief all around.  
"Well forgive me, but we must go." He said offering the money for the food to Ukyo who just wanted it off, "Sugar don't worry, that one's free" She said surprising him. He slowly nodded, and then both the Kuno's left.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Characters may be OOC - Slight A/U

* * *

Akane and Ranma ran up the beach, she looked back at the man she loved. Loved how he seemed to be admiring her body in the two piece swimsuit she was wearing. She slowed down enough to deliberately let him catch her, before picking her up.  
Looking into his eye's she thought. _How did I ever doubt you loved me? Why do I still doubt it? _wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed him to take her back to their blanket further up the beach.  
"Ranma, be with me, always?" she said quietly suddenly feeling a bit sad. As he lay her down on the blanket. Rolling away hoping he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.  
He spoke up, from where he lay beside her, "Hey what's wrong, tomboy?" she could hear the worry in his voice. "Nothing – it's nothing" She replied, unfortunately wasn't able to keep the tears out her voice, she heard Ranma adjust how he was sat, then before she could say anything, he'd lifted her into his lap, holding her like he had that night on the rooftop.  
"Now I know it's not nothing, so come one, what's got you upset hmm?" he asked.  
_I may as well tell him. _ "How can you, love me. I've been so mean these past two years, I even started our first fight!" She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest, crying into his tank top – not the Screams that she had back in Nerima, just crying out the doubts.  
"You tried so hard to be nice, show you cared, every time you tried I shoved you away. What the hell is wrong with me!"

Ranma felt the sobs and just held her, gently letting her cry herself out. This wasn't the first time she'd had doubts, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.  
As her cries slowed down he chose to speak, again in his mind cursing himself for some of the doubts she had.  
"Here now, look at me a minute." When she did meet his eyes, he nearly lost his own composure, her beautiful eyes, how could someone who's seen all she has, been through all she has still look so vulnerable?  
"When I told you before I love you, I meant it. Unconditionally. There's nothing wrong with you, I mean come on! You stuck with me for two years before I even told you how I felt – do you realise what that means to me?"  
He closed his eyes a moment, trying not to let the pain show. He failed, and his own tears dropped. "If anything I should be saying sorry to YOU! All I can say now," this he said looking into her eyes. "Akane I love you."

The two sat on the beach, in a lovers embrace, kissing passionately, thinking only for the moment. Let the future bring what it may.  
They would face it together.


End file.
